


Little Starr

by ShakespearesRose



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Agreeing to look after their eldest and smallest bandmate was one of the easiest decisions the remaining three had ever made, it didn’t matter if it was going to be difficult or time consuming, they loved him and that was what mattered.(Could alternatively be titled Little Drummer Boy)





	1. Chapter 1

They had been taking a break within their rigorous rehearsals and band practices when the small man had accidentally brought it up. He explained how he felt, how due to being sick so often when he was younger he didn’t really have a childhood and he wanted and craved one so badly and how he’d love it, if the others were there for it and from that day on, one Richard Starkey had gained three caregivers for when he entered little space. It wasn’t long before the remaining three Beatles to become adjusted to the idea they fell into their roles as caregivers relatively easily. 

Paul, always the mother hen had already began formulating a plan for this to begin the moment the words left their drummers lips. He had big plans if they were actually going to go through with it, he would only have the best for their Little Star. 

As soon as the boys arrived back at their shared flat, all four of the boys collapsing down onto the sofas, exhausted from their week of constant rehearsals.

Ringo let out a small yawn and began rubbing at his eyes. 

“Why don’t you head to bed Rings” George said noticing the other rubbing at his tired eyes, irritating them further. 

“Geo’s right, come on, off to bed with you” Paul said, marching the shorter boy to his room and he soon began rifling through the elder man’s draws looking for a comfortable set of pyjamas. Once he had found a pair, Ringo insisted upon putting them on himself, citing that he wasn’t in littlespace at the moment and as he did, Paul pulled back the covers on the other boys bed. 

Ringo, stifling another yawn climbed into the bed and allowed Paul to tuck him in. 

As soon as Ringo was comfortable, Paul began tucking him in, humming lightly as he did so. The younger soon had Ringo settled and it wasn’t long before the young drummer had nodded off and began snoring quietly. Paul left the room as quietly as he could, leaving the door slightly ajar should the other need them. 

“He’s out like a light” Paul said coming down back into the living room with a fond look in his eyes. 

“You’re gonna be great with him, with what he wants Paulie” John said wistfully, he loved Ringo, he really did, he just didn’t know if he had it in him to be what the other needed. 

“I know that look Lennon, we’re all gonna do the best we can for him, that’s all we can do, you’re capable of looking after Ringo, he knows this we all know it” Paul reassures, flopping down in between the two other Beatles who were still lounging on the sofa.

“Paul’s right John, he wouldn’t have asked if he didn’t trust us right?” George asked, shifting a little on the sofa, leaning against Paul so he too could join in the conversation with the other two.

“Exactly” Paul said sincerely. 

The three boys continued to discuss how they would handle Ringo until the evening, wherein which Paul took it upon himself to make the others (and himself of course) some dinner, so he got up and headed towards the kitchen, George following swiftly behind, hoping to swipe some of Paul’s ingredients so he could have a snack. Leaving John alone in the living room.


	2. First meeting their Little Starr

Around 15 minutes into his boredom induced stupor John heard a small noise, he looked towards the bottom of the stairs where it seemed like the almost snuffling sound was coming from. 

Sitting on the bottom step, striped pyjamas a stark contrast to the dark of the stairs behind him was Ringo. Again the smaller male was rubbing at his eyes, the action itself was something John had been warned against doing often as it only served to irritate his eyes further especially when paired with his contacts, which wore more often than not as he was usually at loathe to wear his glasses. 

John sighed to himself before he hefted himself off the sofa and headed towards the stairs. 

“Hey Bud, what’s up?” he asked, crouching so he was at eye level with the other. 

“Am sleepy” was the mumbled response.

“I bet you are, it’s been a long few weeks, huh Bud” John said and before he truly realised what he was doing he opened up his arms. Prompting Ringo to fall into them and make himself at home, curled up against the taller man’s chest.

It wasn’t long before John’s legs began to hurt under the strain of crouching and holding the other man, so John rose up, taking the shorter with him. Ringo was startled at first, but soon wrapped an arm around the guitarists neck and his legs around his waist. 

Deciding to work out the cramps in his legs, John began to walk the length of their living room, the other man still in his arms, being cradled and held. Feeling safe, Ringo lowered his head to John’s shoulder, his free hand curling into the fabric of John’s jumper.

“You doing ok Bud?” John asks, slowing his walking and laying his own cheek a top the others head.

“Mmmhmmm” the other sighed out, his breathing evening out, he had fallen asleep again. John couldn’t help but smile down at the precious cargo he held in his arms as the little snores started back up again and as they did so, the other started walking again, humming to both himself and the baby in his arms.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, George had managed to steal his fair share of the food Paul was planning on using in his dish. So he was now about to head back to the sofa, but stopped in the doorway, and watched with love in his eyes at the scene in the living room. Turning back to the kitchen he whispered to Paul.

“Here Paul, come and have a look at this” he kept his voice low.

Paul looked up from his tasks to see George looking from him to the living room, a dopey, love struck smile gracing his sharp features. He put his pots and pans down and made his way to George, keeping quiet after George put his finger to his lips and mimed a quiet ‘shhh’ at him, after he placed a pan down and it hit the counter top with a small crash. Upon witnessing for himself exactly what it was that was making George so smiley, Paul couldn’t help but smile himself. Both boys looked on with nothing but love shining in their eyes.


	3. Dinner Time

After standing, watching his other boyfriends for a few minutes Paul forced himself to turn away from the sight and carried on cooking, it didn’t take him long to complete the food. Paul had made a broccoli and cheese pasta, it was quickly becoming Ringo’s favourite meal, at least the boys wouldn’t have to worry about their baby not getting his vegetables. Ringo loved them, broccoli in particular was his favourite. 

Serving the food out into four separate dishes and placing them on the table, he then proclaimed. 

“Dinner’s ready” Paul made sure he was loud enough for John to hear in the next room before he set about getting everyone a drink ready. 

John walked over to the doorway and stood with Ringo in his arms watching and chuckling lightly as Paul had to maneuver his way around George who was again just making himself a general nuisance in the kitchen.

Setting everyone’s glasses on the table Paul looked around at his partners and let out a happy sigh. 

“We’re going to have to wake him up, he needs to eat” Paul pouted slightly, Ringo looked adorable and he needed sleep but he also needed food. 

George was quick to make his way over to John and their snoozing bandmate, and he began cooing at the cradled baby.

Stroking the others cheek lightly, George began to speak. 

“Ritchie, come on love, it’s dinner time” he cooed.

The little Drummer began to stir. Letting out a small whimper he curled further into the chest of the chest of the rhythmic guitarist and tightened his grip on the mans jumper, he kept his eyes closed, he was tired and didn’t want to wake up. 

“It’s time for dinner, sweetheart” Paul cooed from where he stood. 

George was still lightly running his hand across, Ringo’s cheek. The little turned into the touch and when he opened those big blue eyes the first thing he saw was a pair of dark brown ones staring back at him, looking at him with nothing but love and adoration. 

“Geo” he mumbled, voice a little raspy from sleep. 

“Hey little love, let’s get you some dinner” George smiled, looking to John with a slight pout, who chuckled and allowed the younger to take the baby from his arms. 

Settling the smaller into his chair George sat beside him. The two remaining boys sat in their own chairs. It was then that Paul asked the question. 

“Do you need help eating, Dear?” he looked at Ringo.

“Nu uh, I a big boy” Ringo shook his head, he was tired and he wanted to prove to the others that he was a big boy. 

“If you say so, sweetheart, but if you need help it’s ok” Paul continued. 

They all began eating, John starting up a conversation about the latest song he was trying to write and wanted Paul’s opinion on it. 

Whilst the song-writing duo that was Lennon-McCartney were discussing the song, Ringo had begun to eat his pasta, he was only a couple of bites in and he’d already begun to make a mess, the cheese sauce going everywhere, all over the table and the drummer himself. A mess that was made even worse when he reached for his drink and spilled at least a quarter of it onto the table. 

Since the others were clearly in their zone, it was up to George to clean up the mess. The youngest Beatle didn’t mind this at all, he was just happy he could help Ringo, he so far couldn’t get enough of his boy in littlespace. The mess was easily cleaned up and it only took him around two minutes if that to clean up. 

“I’m sorry” Ringo mumbled, looking down at his lap, like a chastised child.

“Hey, it’s ok love, you just needed a little help is all, come on, come and sit here and we’ll eat together” George said, patting his own lap in invitation. 

“Ok” Ringo responded, getting up and sat himself in the taller boy’s lap. He watched with curious eyes as George pulled Ringo’s own food closer to them on the table, his drink followed soon after.

“Come on then little love, let’s get you fed” George said, picking up Ringo’s fork and stabbing some of the pasta on his plate. Then he brought the fork up to Ringo’s mouth encouraging him to open his mouth so that he could feed him. 

George alternated between feeding a fork full of pasta to Ringo and then some for himself. They were halfway through their bowls when the others realised that George was feeding the baby.


End file.
